When
by karikazuka
Summary: "Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau masih SMU, Sasuke?"/ "Oh ayolah Sasuke! Ini musim semi yang cerah! Apakah kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan dan menikmati udara musim semi?"/ "—kapan-kapan ajak aku lagi."/ "Ayo jalan-jalan!"/ "Tapi tidak akan sebaik saat bersamamu,"/ "Rasanya lelah sekali..."/ Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.\Collab: JENEDO


**When**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Collab with: JENEDO**

**Don't like?**

**But if you read, you must review :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Pusing. Aku terbangun entah dimana, kepalaku masih pusing. Saat membuka mata, hanya langit-langit yang berwarna putih menyongsong. Ck! Bodoh sekali aku, hanya karena tongkat pemukul melayang tepat ke kepalaku jadinya seperti ini. Terakhir yang kulihat hanya si alis tebal itu yang menyebut-nyebut namaku. Dan perlahan mulai gelap.

Yah, disinilah tempatku sekarang. Bisa ditebak dari bau-bau obat yang menyengat sepanjang aku menghirup udara dan selang infus di pergelangan tanganku. Menyedihkan.

"Hei, kau."

Hn. Aku hanya mengernyitkan alis tanpa membalas suara tersebut—yang kuyakini memanggilku.

"Hei, rambut aneh."

Ck. Mataku mengitari ruangan dengan cepat. dan tepat di sebelah kanan, terlihat gadis berambut kembang gula tersenyum ke arahku dan melambaikan tangan kecil. Kepadaku?

"Hn?" gumamku ketus saat tahu pandangannya mengarah padaku. Dia yang sedang berbaring di sandaran tempat tidurnya dibalik tirai putih bersekat yang saat ini tak ditutup tepat dua meter disampingku.

"Kudengar kau cedera pada kepalamu." Dia mulai menghadap ke arahku, mengabaikan selang infusnya yang sedikit tertekuk. "Apa sakit? Maksudku, kepalamu itu?" tangan kurusnya menunjuk ke arah kepalaku.

"Berisik." Aku menyentuh kepalaku dan terdapat perban melilit disana. Cerewet sekali gadis ini.

Entah kenapa, berhadapan dengan gadis ini membuatku mengantuk. Kucoba memejamkan mataku perlahan. Samar-samar aku mendengarnya bersenandung kecil. Bernyanyi dan tertawa beberapa kali. Heh? Apa dia gila?

Di ruangan ini ada empat ranjang tidur, tapi kenapa sisanya harus diisi gadis aneh ini?

.

.

.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau masih SMU, Sasuke?"

"..." Aku menoleh dan melemparkan _death glare_ tapi ia hanya tertawa kecil. Aneh.

Hei, bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Aku menanyakannya pada dokter yang merawatmu tadi, Sasuke Uchiha." Ia menjawab seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Cih, dia berisik sekali. Lebih baik aku tidur, menanggapinya menambah sakit kepalaku saja.

**Normal P.O.V**

Suara beberapa benda _stainless_ yang diletakkan sedikit mengusik ketenangan seorang lelaki yang tengah terbaring nyaman di atas ranjang putih pasien yang menopang seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap dan perlahan _onyx_ indah itu mulai terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Sasuke-_san_, apa perasaanmu sudah membaik, _ne_?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut hitam pendek yang dikira Sasuke adalah seorang dokter.

"Mungkin," jawab lelaki penyandang nama Sasuke itu datar. Sementara si dokter muda hanya tersenyum menanggapi pasien mudanya.

"Sepertinya kakimu juga terkilir," ucap wanita itu ringan sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kiri Sasuke perlahan—memastikan tidak terjadi apapun yang bisa membuat si pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu patah tulang.

Sasuke tampak tak mendengarkan setiap perkataan dokter muda yang merawatnya, _onyx_-nya malah tertuju pada tempat gadis yang tadi didapatinya berbaring disana. Tapi kosong.

'Baguslah dia sudah pergi,' batinnya dalam hati.

"_Ne_, sepertinya disini Sasuke-_san_."

**CTOK**

"UGH," pekik Sasuke kencang—melupakan ke-_stoic_-annya saat dokter muda itu memukulkan suatu benda panjang yang berbentuk palu pada pergelangan kaki kirinya dengan agak keras.

"Ya, memang benar kaki kirimu terkilir," ucapnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Air mukanya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah setelah membuat sang Uchiha kesakitan bahkan memekik.

'Dokter ini pasti mau menyiksaku,' batin Sasuke sarkastik. Tangannya bergerak menuju pergelangan kaki kirinya yang sakitnya bukan main.

.

.

.

**Brakk**

"SASUKEEE!"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Blam—**

**Buuk**

'Oh _Kami-sama_, bunuh dia sekarang!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati saat si rambut kuning mengempaskan tubuhnya pada perut Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata. Pura-pura tidur, eh?

"Hei, Naruto. Kau membuat Sasuke sesak napas," ucap seorang lagi remaja yang berambut hitam nanas yang berjejeran dengan seorang lelaki bermabut cokelat panjang.

"Huweeee _Teme_! Kau bahkan belum bayar hutangmu padaku!" teriak Naruto menggema dalam ruangan putih itu.

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Syuuuuu~**

Wangi bunga musim semi bertiup menerbangkan tirai-tirai putih yang melekat pada dinding sekat kamar rumah sakit. Tiupannya gemulai, seolah mengajak mereka bermain dan bersenang-senang di luar—yang sedang musim semi. Ah—

**Bletak!**

Sosok Naruto terjengkang tidak elit dengan kepala yang membentur lantai terindah(?) tepat dibawah Shikamaru—remaja berambut hitam nanas—dengan mata membulat dan kemudian tertawa. Diikuti remaja berambut panjang putera keluarga Hyuuga.

"_Baka_," ucap Sasuke dengan tampang datar, namun mengeluarkan aura gelap yang cukup menyeramkan. Kesal sekali, heh?

"Cuma bercandaaaa~!" keluh Naruto kesal. Ia segera berdiri sambil bibir mengerucut kesal.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa lama-lama," ucap Shikamaru setelah menguap beberapa kali sebelumnya. "Oh ya, ada titipan dari Ino untukmu," ia menoleh pada Neji dengan tatapan malas.

Neji mengerutkan alis dan meletakkan sebuket bunga yang cukup besar di meja, "Ini. _Well_, kami pamit dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk datar dan menatap ketiganya meninggalkan kamar rumah sakit tersebut—walau dengan Naruto yang masih saja mengeluh dan meronta-ronta tidak mau pulang.

Lelaki bermata _onyx_ tersebut menolehkan diri pada sebuket bunga tadi. Kumpulan bunga yang tidak tahu apa saja itu, kini tergeletak manis—tanpa vas maupun tempat meletakkannya.

"Sasukee!"

Lelaki itu menutup matanya dan segera masuk kedalam selimut. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu untuk kedua kalinya, walau oleh orang yang jelas beda.

"Oh ayolah Sasuke! Ini musim semi yang cerah! Apakah kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan dan menikmati udara musim semi?" keluh si pemanggil sambil menarik-narik selimut Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_-nya terbuka dengan cepat, "Bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu?" ia menyingkap selimutnya dan menaikkan dirinya pada kursi roda—dengan perlahan-lahan tentunya. Kalau gadis di hadapannya ini ingin ia pergi keluar, ia akan pergi. Tapi SENDIRIAN.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" teriak gadis berambut permen kapas tersebut dengan senyum cerah. Dengan cepat ia menggelindingkan kursi roda Sasuke dan membawanya keluar.

"H-Hey! Heh!" panggil Sasuke berusaha menghentikan laju kursi rodanya dengan kedua tangannya, namun tidak berhasil. Ia akhirnya menopang dagu dengan malas. Percuma melawan sekarang.

Laju kursi roda itu berhenti ketika mereka sudah sampai di sebuah di sebuah pagar kayu pembatas danau. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura, dan gadis itu tersenyum.

"Untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya Sasuke datar. Ia menatap sang gadis dengan mata yang tajam.

Sakura terkikik geli dan menunjuk ke depan, "Lihat!"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah danau. Matanya menangkap beberapa angsa sedang bermain-main di tengah danau dan burung-burung berputaran di sekitarnya.

Ia masih tidak mengerti. Apa istimewanya?

Namun pertanyaan itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika angin menerpa wajahnya. Seolah ia melihat dunia yang berbeda sama sekali saat itu juga.

Sangat indah.

Seekor angsa terbesar membuka kedua belah sayap putihnya dan mengepak-ngepakkan berkas air danau yang tertinggal di sayapnya. Titik-titik air itu membiaskan cahaya matahari sore—bagaikan permata yang berkilauan.

Sasuke melihat angsa terbesar itu terbang menuju utara dengan anggunnya, diikuti kawan-kawannya. Di langit mereka menyusun formasi sedemikian rupa dan berputar-putar di langit bebas dengan begitu menakjubkannya.

"Indah, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap langit berwarna jingga kemerahan di atasnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat pertunjukkan para angsa yang berputar-putar indah di angkasa.

"..." Sasuke diam saja. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Sakura yang tersenyum menghadap atas. Wajahnya terpantulkan oleh sinar matahari sore dan rambut panjangnya sedikit berkibar oleh angin musim semi.

"Kau tidak suka? Maaf ya aku mema—"

"Hey—" potong Sasuke cepat. Gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke yang membuang muka ke depan danau. "—kapan-kapan ajak aku lagi."

Sakura tersenyum manis dan menepuk pundak Sasuke senang. "Tentu!" jawabnya riang kemudian kembali menelusurkan pandangannya pada danau yang berkilauan.

Tanpa sadar, lelaki berambut _raven_ di sampingnya menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Tipis, nyaris tak terlihat.

Entah kenapa... terasa aneh.

Kenapa ia tersenyum karena hal sekecil ini?

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu di rumah sakit. Tangan dan kakinya mulai dapat digerakkan walau agak kaku. Kini, ia hanya harus memakai tongkat kruk di bagian kanan.

"Sasukee!"

Ck, _mood_-nya mendadak rusak saat gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali berteriak dan mengganggunya. "Hn," jawabnya ogah-ogahan. Walau kesal, nyatanya ia tetap saja meladeninya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" ajak Sakura riang. Gadis itu mengenakan piyama rumah sakit dengan rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai. Wajahnya kini agak sedikit pucat.

Sasuke diam saja. Namun ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju gerbang depan.

Sakura tersenyum dan berlari mengejar langkah Sasuke. Walau tanpa kata-kata, ia tahu lelaki itu menyetujui ajakannya. "Kita ke pantai ya?" tanya Sakura seraya menarik-narik piyama rumah sakit Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Lelaki itu menolehkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Wajah itu makin terlihat kurus dan pucat.

Kini mereka telah sampai di pantai. Aroma laut segera tercium di hidung keduanya dan angin menerpa wajah juga rambut mereka. Sakura bersenandung riang dan mencelupkan kakinya pada air laut.

"Sasuke, sinii!" panggil Sakura saat gadis itu duduk di sebuah batu besar berwarna hitam yang tak jauh dari sana. Ia tertawa-tawa riang dan melambaikan tangannya semangat.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tongkat kruk miliknya. Berjalan dengan kruk di atas pasir membuatnya agak kesulitan. Pasir seolah menenggelamkan kaki dan ujung tongkatnya.

Sakura paham dan turun. Ia tertawa-tawa kecil dan memegangi sebelah tangan Sasuke agar lelaki itu tidak oleng. Sasuke sendiri mendengus dan berusaha menyeimbangkan posisi tongkatnya.

"Kita duduk di pasir saja," putus Sakura cepat. Ia pelan-pelan menurunkan Sasuke dan menyelonjorkan kaki lelaki itu di atas pasir. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia menatap air laut yang sedikit mengenai ujung kakinya dan membasahi ujung celana rumah sakitnya.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada dan menaruh dagunya di atas sana, "Kudengar, kau akan keluar rumah sakit seminggu lagi..."

Sasuke mengangguk saja. Tangannya sibuk membenarkan tongkat kruk nya yang agak bergoyang.

"Aku..." Sakura tersenyum sendu dan melanjutkan, "...pasti akan kesepian." Wajahnya langsung ia tenggelamkan di lipatan lututnya. Terasa panas disana.

Sasuke menaruh tongkatnya dan menoleh. "Kau juga pasti akan keluar dari sana," ucap Sasuke datar. Matanya menatap Sakura yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sakura menaikkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Tapi tidak akan sebaik saat bersamamu," ucap gadis itu dengan wajah merah. Rambut panjang gadis itu berkibar terkena angin laut. Dengan cekatan ia membantu Sasuke berdiri dari atas pasir. "Ayo pu—"

**BRUK**

Tubuh gadis itu mendadak lemas dan terjatuh kedalam pelukan sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

"Dia, sudah lama berada disini. Sakitnya ini membuatnya tidak bisa banyak kelelahan," ucap sang dokter seraya memeriksa selang infus Sakura.

Sasuke diam saja. Tangan dan kakinya yang begitu nyeri tidak ia perdulikan. Wajahnya menatap datar Sakura yang sedang tertidur dengan selang infus di tangannya.

Gadis itu... tampak sangat rapuh.

"Uchiha-_san_, kaki dan tanganmu yang hampir saja sembuh kembali memburuk. Jadi kemungkinan kesembuhanmu akan terundur lagi—"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke masih terus menatap wajah pucat Sakura. Ia tidak menyesal jika harus terkilir berulang kali asal bisa menyelamatkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal ketika tahu ia tidak bisa keluar dari rumah sakit minggu depan.

Setidaknya, ia bisa menemani sang gadis lebih lama lagi.

Dan entah kapan pula, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah menyelusup kedalam relung hatinya.

.

.

.

Pertama kali yang dilihat Sakura ketika ia bangun adalah atap rumah sakit yang berwarna putih bersih. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menoleh ke arah kanan tempat tidurnya.

Ia tersenyum lemah ketika melihat sang Uchiha sedang duduk di ranjang rumah sakit sambil membaca buku. Wajahnya dari samping nampak serius dan tampan sekali.

Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh. ia segera menutup bukunya dan berkata, "Apa?"

Sakura nyengir dan menjawab, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menggulirkan pandangannya pada kelender, "Sasuke..."

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke yang kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya. Ia melirik sedikit pada Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Jelas ia tahu bukan hanya sehari.

"5 hari," jawab sang lelaki disebelahnya dengan wajah datar.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia sudah terbiasa pingsan dalam waktu beberapa hari, karena sakitnya ini. "Siapa yang membawaku kembali ke rumah sakit?"

Sasuke diam saja. Ia membalik lembaran buku bacaannya dengan santai.

"Kau?"

"Hn."

Sakura berdiri dan mencolek Sasuke. Lelaki itu menoleh dan dibalas oleh senyuman manis Sakura. Mendadak suatu debaran muncul di dada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada hari ini. Wajahnya memerah, tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke dengan wajah yang aneh. Jelas semua perasaannya sedang tercampur aduk saat ini.

"Haruno, kau masih belum boleh bangun dari tempat tiduuur!"

"Ah, iya maaf suster!"

.

.

.

Tengah malam, Sakura sudah mengganggu Sasuke lagi. Sasuke menggerutu dan menutup selimutnya sampai muka.

"Ayolah Sasuke..." rayu Sakura sambil terus menarik-narik selimut Sasuke. Ruangan kamar yang gelap membuat gadis itu aman melakukan rencananya. "Temani aku..."

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sarkastik. Ia sungguh mengantuk dan kini gadis ini mengganggu tidurnya.

Sakura menarik Sasuke dan berkata, "Kumohon!"

Dan gadis itu berhasil, Sasuke bangkit dan menyeret tangannya keluar kamar rumah sakit dengan tongkat kruk. "Kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kesana," bisik Sakura pelan. Ia jelas tidak ingin ada perawat yang menemukan dan mengembalikan mereka kedalam kamar.

Sasuke menatap arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Sebuah bagian rumah sakit yang hanya tertutupi kaca tembus pandang dengan sebuah tempat duduk panjang disana.

Sakura menuntunnya langkahnya yang agak tertatih-tatih. Lebih maju lagi, ia dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dari sana, ia dapat melihat pantai tempat terakhir mereka pergi bersama. Bulan yang sedang purnama membuat cahaya tipis masuk melalui permukaan kaca. Di seberangnya, ia dapat melihat sebuah lapangan besar—tempat ia terakhir berlatih.

"Lihat... itu 'kan lapangan yang biasa kau pakai?" tanya Sakura saat mereka bedua telah duduk di bangku panjang tersebut. Cahaya bulan menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

Sasuke mengangguk datar.

"Kau... Lusa benar pergi?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya memainkan ujung piyamanya dengan pelan.

"Tangan dan kakiku memburuk," tanggap Sasuke datar. Ia bersandar pada bangku panjang tersebut dan terus menatapi lapangan. Ah, ia rindu bermain _softball_.

"Maaf..." ucap Sakura dengan cepat. "Karena aku yang pingsan, kau sampai membawaku dan membuat dirimu sendiri terluka."

Gadis itu kini menatap pemandangan di hadapannya sendu. "Selamanya aku hanya merepotkan..." Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca walau bibirnya menggoreskan senyuman.

"Kau akan sembuh," tanggap Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu nampak sedikit rapuh dari _image_ cerianya selama ini.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyuman haru. "Rasanya lelah sekali..." ucap Sakura seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke. Mencoba mencari sandaran untuk hati seklaigus tubuhnya yang rapuh.

Sasuke sendiri tidak berkomentar maupun protes. Namun tangannya perlahan memeluk Sakura agak lebih bersandar pada dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang penuh air mata. Hari ini, ia merasa sangat bahagia sekaligus haru.

Seseorang memperhatikannya secara tulus.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di lapangan yang beberapa hari lalu mereka lihat. Seharusnya Sakura masih belum boleh keluar, tapi gadis itu kabur dengan begitu tangkasnya hingga tidak ketahuan.

"Uwaaaaa~ luasnyaaa!" Sakura memandangi lapangan tersebut dengan wajah penuh kekaguman. Ia memakai sebuah topi dan jaket untuk menyamar.

Sasuke mendengus melihat kelakuan Sakura yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang dibantu oelh tongkat kruk ke arah kursi pemain dan duduk disana.

"Sasuke, nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh dan bertanding, aku mau melihatnya ya!" ujar Sakura riang seraya turut duduk disamping lelaki bermata _onyx_ tersebut.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengangkat topi Sakura dari kepala berambut merah muda sang gadis. Ia mengajak bermain rupanya.

Sakura kaget dan berusaha menggapai topinya. "Nanti ada yang tahu aku!" ucap Sakura sambil terus berusaha menggapai tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggunakan topi.

Sasuke berdiri dengan tongkat kruknya dan menyeringai tipis. Begini-begini ia mahir berjalan cepat dengan menggunakan tongkat kruk. Ia dengan cepat berjalan menjauhi Sakura yang terus berusaha menggapai dirinya.

"Sasukeeeee!" teriak Sakura dengan kesal. Rambutnya berkibar-kibar karena angin musim semi. Beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura berwarna seperti rambutnya terselip dan jatuh ke tanah.

**Hup**

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke yang berjalan menggunakan kruk masih kalah dengan Sakura yang tubuhnya tidak cidera. Dengan cepat Sakura merebut topinya. "Yey! Kau lihat a—"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulutnya sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman sang Uchiha. Awalnya gadis itu terkejut, namun perlahan ia mencengkram lengan piyama Sasuke dan menutup matanya.

Sasuke sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa mencium gadis berambut merah muda itu. Yang ia tahu, saat itu Sakura berwajah merah merona dengan tawa cerianya—mendadak ia sudah bergerak maju dan meraih bibir pucat Sakura.

Tangannya meraih puncak kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia merasakan lengan atas piyamanya dicengkram makin erat. Sasuke menyeringai tipis dalam ciumannya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura lebih lagi.

Angin yang berhembus keras dan bunga Sakura yang bertebaran di sekitar tidak mereka pedulikan. Keduanya sudah dimabukkan oleh sebuah ciuman yang manis dan lembut.

Tanpa sadar, keduanya sudah sama-sama terjatuh dan tercebur dalam manisnya cinta. Sasuke tahu, gadis di hadapannya ini jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

**Deg deg deg**

Tidak hanya gadis itu, dirinya sendiri merasakan hal yang sama.

Sakura terus menutup matanya. Wajahnya memerah dan terasa sangat panas. Ia ingin lebih lama lagi seperti ini namun...

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir. Sakura perlahan melemas dan merosot kebawah. Matanya masih tertutup sama seperti saat mereka berciuman tadi.

...tidak bisa.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan menopang tubuh Sakura dengan sebelah tangan. Tangannya yang lain meraih hidungnya. Darah.

Bukan, itu bukan darah Sasuke. Itu darah milik gadis berambut merah muda yang kini pingsan dalam pelukannya. Sasuke segera membersihkan bibir juga hidung Sakura dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan.

"Ugh," rintih Sasuke saat berdiri. Tangan dan kakinya serasa dilindas dan sangat sakit. Namun ia tetap menggendong Sakura dan berlari sekuat tenaganya. Sakit ini bukan masalah baginya.

Ia menatap Sakura yang berada di gendongannya. Gadis itu nampak makin pucat dan darah masih tersisa di bibir atas juga hidungnya. Sasuke mengeratkan gendongannya dan terus berlari.

Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

.

.

.

Kini dua minggu telah terlewat. Sasuke mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menoleh ranjang disampingnya. Tidak terasa ia sudah nyaris dua bulan berada di rumah sakit ini.

Lelaki itu menggendong tas barangnya dan beranjak keluar dari sana. Kamar ini, akan jadi kenangan yang tidak terlupakan. Saat ia bersama gadis itu.

Gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Gadis yang selalu menganggu dan merepotkannya—namun kadang juga membuatnya bertingkah tidak layaknya seorang Uchiha.

Ia akan **sangat** merindukannya.

Masih teringat akan senyuman gadis itu, tawa renyahnya, bahkan isakan tanpa suara sang gadis. Dan yang paling tidak akan Sasuke lupakan adalah saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Saat pertama kali bertemu muka, saat berjalan bersama, saat gadis itu bersandar di bahunya, saat mereka berciuman...

Dan saat gadis itu menutup mata selamanya... dengan senyuman sekaligus air mata.

Sasuke memandang getir topi putih yang sempat dikenakan gadis itu. Tangannya dengan cepat menaruh topi itu di kepalanya dan ia berlari menuju ke lapangan tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi bersama Sakura.

"Cepaaat! Permainan akan segera dimulai!"

Sasuke mendengar semua teriakan riuh penonton dan panggilan para pemain se-tim dengannya. Lelaki itu melepas tas yang ia kenakan dan berlari membawa tongkat pemukul.

"Kyaaaaaaa~! Sasukeeeeee~~!

Semua teriakan penonton tidak lelaki itu perdulikan. Ia hanya menatap langit biru di atasnya dan membenarkan topi putih milik gadisnya.

"_Hei, rambut aneh."_

"_Sasukee!"_

"_Ayo jalan-jalan!"_

"_Tapi tidak akan sebaik saat bersamamu,"_

"_**Sasuke, nanti kalau kau sudah sembuh dan bertanding, aku mau melihatnya ya!"**_

'Lihatlah Sakura,' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Ia segera mengambil posisi—bersiap memukul bola yang datang.

Sebuah bola mengarah padanya dengan kecepatan penuh.

**CTAAAK**

Hening.

Beberapa saat semuanya terdiam. Sasuke memukul bola sekuat tenaganya hingga topinya terjatuh ke tanah lapangan.

"_HOME RUN_!"

Terdengar riuh penonton dan suara kawan-kawannya berteriak senang kearahnya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahu datar dan berlutut mengambil topinya yang terjatuh.

Ia membersihkan topi yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah lapangan. Ketika ia bangkit, matanya menatap sebuah pohon Sakura yang daunnya sudah hilang berguguran. Seseorang berada disana.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Beberapa saat, sisa-sisa bunga Sakura yang berguguran berputar terkena angin dan menghapus jejak bayangan gadis itu.

'Akan kulihat seluruh pertandinganmu dari atas sini Sasuke...' sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga kanan sang Uchiha. Lelaki itu menaikkan alis kanannya dan memasang topinya—atau topi gadisnya kembali.

Seumur hidupnya, ia akan mempersembahkan permainan terbaik untuk gadis berambut merah muda itu. Walau gadis itu tidak ada di sisinya lagi.

Sasuke Uchiha, 17 tahun. Kehilangan cinta pertamanya.

**-The End-**

Halo? Apa kabar semua? :D

Ini salah satu collabku dengan kawan FB ku: **JENEDO**

Ahahahahaha.. lama banget nyelesaikan ini, karena aku sibuk banget… semoga suka hasilnya ya nyooo.. X3

Wajib review ya semuanyaaa!

Review!


End file.
